


Ambrosía y Veneno

by LadyWithTheHat (Lumeriel)



Series: Hijos de Gaia [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Homoerotica, M/M, Mencionado Apollo/Hyacinthus, Trabajo Original en Proceso, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/LadyWithTheHat
Summary: Escenas extras de mi historia original (en proceso) 'Hijos de Gaia'.
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Hijos de Gaia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002402
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ambrosia and Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403408) by [LadyWithTheHat (Lumeriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/LadyWithTheHat)



> La historia principal, Hijos de gaia, se centra en la relación entre Luciano Caelum Lykegenes, Alfa of Licia, y su hermano menor Duncan Nyktelios, el Omega Lykegenes. No es un Omegaverse; pero tiene un alto contenido erótico, sexo no consensuado, abuso de poder e incesto.
> 
> Durante la historia, y a modo de spoiler, se revelará que la relación Alfa / Omega (ambos títulos sociales, no géneros biológicos) son en realidad un reflejo de las relaciones entre Apolo y sus amantes: jacinto y Hermes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de descubrir la relación entre Apolo y Jacinto, Hermes decide poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y el dios que nunca lo amará, pero Apolo siempre consigue lo que quiere.
> 
> Cronológicamente ubicado antes de la historia principal.

Las puertas de bronce se deslizaron en el interior de las paredes decoradas con arabescos azules y dorados, abriéndose. Hermes atravesó el umbral a pie –las alas de sus talones desacostumbradamente quietas, plegadas contra sus tobillos.

Dejó caer el caduceo encima de una poltrona con demasiados cojines y se descalzó las sandalias con las puntas de los pies, dejándolas en medio de la estancia antes de continuar camino a la mesa. Se despojó del casco que ocultaba su frente y la trenza en que llevaba recogido el cabello rojo dorado cayó sobre un hombro, sellada en el extremo por una liga blanca. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, estudiando el mapa desplegado ante él.

Sus tierras eran insignificantes comparadas con las de los otros Señores de la Guerra. Un grupo de islas en el camino al territorio de Hades y Perséfone, nada más. Sin grandes polis ni extensos campos. Pero Hermes estaba satisfecho con su reino. Lo había elegido bien: al otro lado del mundo, tan lejos de Licia como era posible.

Deslizó las puntas de los dedos por el mapa, trazando la línea punteada que dibujaba el puente dimensional entre Licia y Olimpo. También existía un puente entre Licia y las Cícladas; pero Hermes evitaba pensar en él –lo menos que necesitaba era recordar que estaba a solo un pestañeo de distancia del otro, en especial después de la última vez que usara ese puente.

Resopló, cansado y se impulsó con ambas manos lejos de la mesa, girando en el lugar para acercarse al estante en que guardaba las bebidas. Tomó un ánfora de vino y tomó un largo trago directo de la boca del recipiente.

Apolo no había estado presente en la reunión de dioses. Ni siquiera tenía que adivinar dónde estuviera su medio hermano: los rumores de su pasión por el joven humano hubiesen sido más que suficiente respuesta si él mismo no la hubiese testificado con sus ojos.

Jacinto. Incluso el nombre del humano era hermoso, evocando flores delgadas y fragantes, flores tan efímeras como el mortal que llevaba su nombre.

Con la cabeza echada atrás, Hermes evocó el cuerpo pálido y esbelto del mortal, luminoso por el sudor y por la luz de las lámparas de aceites aromáticos. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo atlético del dios, rememorando la escena. Volvió a ver al joven mortal tendido en el lecho, sus piernas doblándose contra su torso, el cabello dorado derramándose en las almohadas, recibiendo en su cuerpo el empuje de la pasión de Apolo…

Hermes apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

Apolo de rodillas en el colchón. Apolo sosteniendo los muslos tensos del humano. Apolo con el rostro iluminado de éxtasis. Apolo jadeando cumplidos y estúpidas promesas a la belleza del mortal. _Apolo…_

Tomó otro trago, seguro de que su cuerpo ardía igual que el sol que su hermano heredara de Helios tanto tiempo atrás.

Arrojó el ánfora vacía al suelo y buscó otra.

Maldijo entre dientes.

Había huido de la tentación de sus hermanas durante siglos. Había salido indemne de la seducción de las ninfas desde su adolescencia. Había ignorado la atracción infalible del amor desesperado de los mortales… todo para caer en las redes de Apolo por una vez, por un error.

Habían trabajado juntos durante muchos años. Apolo había sido su mentor en numerosos temas –en los juegos políticos de los Olímpicos, en el dominio de las leyes naturales, en el diseño de nuevas criaturas y los misterios de la genética. Hermes tenía que admitirlo: la belleza del hijo de Leto había impresionado su corazón de adolescente; pero nunca se le ocurrió actuar siguiendo esa atracción. Hasta un año atrás.

Incluso habiendo escuchado que la afición de Apolo por su reciente ayudante humano había llegado al punto de que ahora Jacinto vivía con el dios en Hiperbórea, por encima del reino de Licia, Hermes no había podido resistir la tentación. Cuando después de la reunión de los Dioses, Apolo le invitó a sus aposentos y compartió con él la ambrosía, Hermes supo que cedería a lo que el otro pidiera. Claro que entonces no imaginaba que terminaría la noche abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de su medio hermano, tocando tanta piel como podía, lamiendo el sudor dulzón en torno a los pezones y el ombligo, relamiéndose los labios para conservar el sabor del semen de Apolo, saboreando su propia semilla en la boca del otro.

Apolo era el más liberal de los Olímpicos. Incluso cuando tenía un amante oficial, era normal que disfrutara de otras compañías. Hermes lo sabía, ¡lo conocía, por Gea! Pero eso no evitó que la esperanza echara raíces en su pecho, en su vientre. Apolo tenía que haber notado sus sentimientos y si había accedido a tomarle en su cama, era porque le correspondía: a pesar de su carácter libre, el Señor de Licia no era cruel.

No fue una sola vez. En los meses siguientes, Apolo lo buscó una y otra vez. También aceptó gustoso cuando fue Hermes quien inició las relaciones. Se entregaron uno al otro de todas las formas que la carne permitía. Apolo tenía siempre ideas nuevas que experimentar, sugerencias que ofrecer… el sexo era siempre una experiencia novedosa con él. Hermes estaba en las nubes constantemente, soñando su próximo encuentro, intentando adivinar qué nuevo truco su amante le enseñaría… Pero entonces, Apolo dejó de venir a Olimpo.

Una semana, dos… tres… Dos meses se cumplieron demasiado rápido desde la última vez que Hermes viera a su medio hermano y preocupado por la falta de noticias, usó el puente directo de las Cícladas a Licia para ver a Apolo.

Hubiese deseado ser ciego. Hubiese querido poder arrancarse los ojos antes que ver lo que vio –la pasión en el rostro de Apolo, el amor en sus hermosas facciones, la ternura con que acarició el rostro de Jacinto después del clímax… una pasión, un amor, una ternura que él nunca recibió. Entonces lo comprendió: mientras él había estado entregándose hasta no dejar nada detrás, su medio hermano solo había estado ‘pasando un rato divertido’.

Hermes era inteligente –más que la mayoría de los dioses, no por gusto Apolo lo había elegido como su ayudante en el proyecto de bioreconstrucción. Solo precisó repasar cada una de las ocasiones en que tuvieran sexo para ver lo que hasta entonces se negara a aceptar: Apolo solo había estado usándole como válvula de escape. Había cosas… cosas sexuales que su amante humano no podría soportar. Y él había estado más que dispuesto a servir de sustituto temporal.

Arrojó la segunda ánfora vacía contra la pared, rugiendo furioso.

Era un imbécil. ¿Por qué iba Apolo a descubrir que lo amaba después de miles de años? ¿Por qué iba a escogerle a él cuando había desdeñado a dioses más poderosos y hermosos?

Agarró otra jarra de alcohol y se dirigió al diván, dejándose caer pesadamente.

Iba a partir a Asfódelos mañana. Se quedaría con Hades y Perséfone, guiando a los muertos, vigilando a los Titanes, tan lejos de la luz de Apolo como pudiera.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, siseando molesto cuando la luz hirió sus pupilas doradas.

—Esa fue una buena fiesta, supongo. ¿Te la montaste tú solito, Logios?

Hermes abrió los ojos de nuevo al tiempo que intentaba sentarse de un golpe. Se mareó y se hubiese caído del diván si unas manos firmes, de largos dedos, no le hubiesen retenido por los hombros, estabilizándole.

Alzó el rostro para contemplar las facciones armoniosas y luminosas de Apolo. Con razón había tanta maldita luz sobre él, gruñó en su interior mientras devoraba con la mirada la belleza del Señor de Licia.

Apolo sonreía, divertido. Llevaba el cabello negro, entretejido con listones dorados y diamantes corindones, recogido en torno a su cabeza como una aureola. Sus ojos, de un azul exquisito, contenían los destellos de las estrellas que dieron origen al universo. La túnica desnudaba uno de sus hombros y parte de su pecho liso.

Hermes se liberó de sus manos, dejándose caer en el diván mientras se cubría los ojos con el interior del codo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó con voz enronquecida.

—Padre dijo que te habías retirado temprano, después de la cena. ¿Estás cansado, Hermes?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del dios de los mercaderes cuando la mano cálida de Apolo descansó en su vientre desnudo. ¿Estaba tan poco vestido la noche anterior?

—Borracho —gruñó entre dientes, concentrándose en evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara al contacto.

La risa juvenil de Apolo se desgranó por encima de él, echando por tierra todas sus buenas intenciones de controlar a su estúpida verga.

—Eso pude notarlo —admitió el hijo de Leto —. Pero Dionisos me dijo que te notaba… sombrío. ¿Qué te preocupa, Logios?

—Todos somos ‘sombríos’ en algún momento —se encogió de hombros sin descubrirse los ojos —. Excepto tú. Tú eres el maldito dios del sol y casi me dejas ciego. No deberías de pasearte cerca de gente con resaca.

—Nunca te ha molestado despertar junto a mí —señaló Apolo con desenfado.

La ligereza de su tono cavó un agujero de dolor en el pecho de Hermes. De un salto, se incorporó sentado y volteó el rostro lejos de su hermano.

—Estoy bien. Agradezco tu preocupación. Ahora que has cumplido con tu deber de hermano, deja de escuchar las tonterías de Dionisos y vuelve a tu vida en Licia.

Apolo no se movió a pesar de que acababa de ser echado.

Hermes se humedeció los labios resecos y pensó que los mortales estarían muy decepcionados si supieran que los dioses eran tan débiles ante el alcohol como ellos mismos. Luego de unos minutos sin recibir respuesta de su hermano, se aventuró a voltear la cabeza.

Apolo lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, apoyando un codo en la rodilla y el mentón en esa mano.

—¿Qué? —exigió Hermes, con fastidio.

—Realmente algo te molesta. Te conozco: no puedes ocultarte de mí.

Hermes sintió el impulso de soltar una carcajada. ¿No podía? ¿Realmente Apolo creía conocerle tan bien? ¡Ni siquiera veía sus sentimientos! Unos sentimientos que llevaba a flor de piel, que todos excepto el dios ante él veían.

—No es nada importante. Solo… solo déjalo estar, ¿sí? ¿Qué hora es? Debo salir para…

—Aún no amanece. Solo han pasado unas cinco horas desde que te retiraste. Bebiste muy rápido —alzó las cejas, burlón —. No deberías beber tanto tú solo, hermanito.

—Beber es bueno. Pregúntale a Dionisos. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta brotó de sus labios al ver que Apolo soltaba el broche sosteniendo la túnica sobre su hombro y dejaba caer la tela sobre su regazo.

—Poniéndome cómodo —respondió el otro con calma mientras procedía a desatar las tiras de sus sandalias doradas.

Hermes siguió los movimientos con la vista, recorriendo las firmes piernas de atleta, los ágiles gestos de las manos de artista. Una vez descalzo, Apolo se reclinó hacia atrás en el diván, extendiendo las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Los ojos de Hermes fueron al interior de los marmóreos muslos como atraídos por un imán. La saliva se acumuló en su boca, que en ese momento recordó claramente cómo sabía esa piel pálida.

—Tengo que irme a… a Asfódelos… —balbuceó con esfuerzo.

—Es temprano. Vine todo el viaje desde Licia para estar contigo — dijo Apolo, observándolo a través de las pestañas como un gato perezoso —. Ven aquí.

—Tengo que ir… Asfódelos está en el otro lado…

Incluso mientras hablaba, Hermes obedeció. Como un cachorro entrenado, cambió de posición, poniéndose a gatas en el diván y se movió por encima de Apolo para poner su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo.

Apolo sonrió, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua y elevó una mano para acomodar un mechón de cabellos rojos detrás de la oreja de Hermes.

—Al otro lado del mundo —susurró con voz como miel espesa —. No me lo recuerdes.

Tiró del rostro de Hermes, quien descendió hipnotizado.

Sus bocas se encontraron ansiosas, demasiado abiertas, intentando devorarse mutuamente. Apolo trazó con su lengua el contorno de los labios de su compañero. Hermes mordió el labio inferior del otro, succionando, abriendo la boca otra vez para volver a tomar posesión de la cavidad que se ofrecía y reclamaba. Sus lenguas jugaron dentro y fuera de sus bocas, dientes entrechocando, mordiendo, marcando.

Apolo elevó una pierna y rodeó la cintura de Hermes, obligándole a presionarse contra su cuerpo, a encajarse entre sus muslos, a ser consciente de la dureza que latía contra su vientre.

Hermes sintió su verga agitarse, endurecerse hasta doler, apretada entre su cuerpo y la entrepierna de su compañero. Giró las caderas, frotando la carne dura en el calor entre ellos. Las uñas de Apolo se deslizaron por su espalda desnuda, desatando estremecimientos de deseo.

Con una obscenidad, Hermes se liberó de los brazos y las piernas de Apolo, y saltó lejos de él, casi dando tumbos.

Apolo se sentó en el diván, tirando de su cinturón para dejar caer la ropa lejos de su cuerpo caliente.

—Vuelve aquí —pidió con voz ronca —. Te necesito ahora.

Hermes se mantuvo dándole la espalda.

—No —sacudió la cabeza —. No quiero…

Apolo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, organizando sus ideas mientras apretaba ambas manos en el borde del asiento para no tocar su verga rígida. Se puso en pie y cruzó el salón con pasos silenciosos y elegantes. Al llegar tras Hermes, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y deslizó las manos abiertas por su vientre, despacio, descendiendo a los muslos. Metió las manos bajo la falda de lino y las movió trazando el triángulo de la pelvis, tirando ligeramente del vello rizado que rodeaba la base del sexo. Apoyó el mentón en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermes.

—Sí quieres —murmuró en su oreja al tiempo que sostenía la verga dura entre sus dedos, casi delicadamente.

Hermes hipó un gemido, echando la cabeza atrás. De forma instintiva, embistió en la mano que rodeaba su falo y de inmediato, reculó para restregar su trasero en la erección que presionaba entre sus nalgas.

Apolo se mordió el labio inferior, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del otro dios, aspirando su aroma mezclado al del vino.

De repente, Hermes se encontró libre, jadeando una protesta con palabras soeces. Giró en el lugar como un animal salvaje.

Apolo había retrocedido un paso y una sonrisa desafiante y triunfal curvaba su boca sensual.

—Ven —lo invitó con la gracia de un efebo en la palestra.

Hermes no vaciló esta vez. Se abalanzó sobre él como una fiera hambrienta. Agarró a Apolo por la cintura y lo alzó en vilo al tiempo que giraba en el lugar para arrojarlo de vuelta al diván. Cayó sobre él sosteniéndose en manos y rodillas para reclamar su boca entreabierta.

Apolo rio, retorciéndose entre las manos que exploraban su cuerpo desnudo con rudeza. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello rojo dorado, desatándolo, destrenzándolo, arremolinando la melena sobre los hombros amplios.

—Así —jadeó contra la boca que castigaba la suya —. Eso. Tómame, Logios. Fóllame.

Hermes trazó la garganta arqueada del otro dios con labios entreabiertos, deteniéndose para succionar y morder sin delicadeza. Continuó hasta los pezones oscuros, duros de excitación: los lamió, succionando cual si esperara que brotara ambrosía de ellos. Apolo se agitó debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo, abriendo más las piernas, impulsándose en los talones para que su verga rozara el cuerpo de su amante.

—¡Me gusta! — confesó entrecortadamente, arqueándose hacia atrás —. Tu boca… quiero tu boca… en-en mí… en mi…

Hermes dejó ir el pezón que chupaba y mordió suavemente hacia el ombligo. Descendió por el vientre plano.

El sexo de Apolo se erguía desnudo. Su cuerpo era liso como el de los adolescentes que le eran consagrados. Hermes lamió los testículos duros, tersos, derramando saliva en su recorrido, chupando casi con ternura entre el escroto y la base del pene. Recorrió la verga con besos y mordiscos para tomar la cabeza entre los labios y succionar mientras paladeaba el orificio. Los primeros fluidos se liberaron en su lengua y Hermes emitió un gruñido de aprobación desde el fondo de su garganta. El sonido reverberó a lo largo del sexo del otro, desatando temblores de lujuria en sus miembros.

—¡Ah sí! —casi gritó Apolo, crispando los dedos entre los rizos de fuego. De inmediato, pestañeó, intentando recuperar la conciencia —. No ahí… No ahí, Hermes. Sabes… sabes dónde… ¡oh mierda!

Hermes ignoró sus palabras, bebiendo ansioso las gotas de líquido lechoso que brotaban de la verga de Apolo. Finalmente, deslizó una mano debajo de su cuerpo, entre las nalgas musculosas y hurgó con dos dedos hasta presionar la entrada. Detuvo la labor de su boca en la verga para chupar sus dedos y volvió a empujar en el ano.

Un juramento escapó de los labios de Apolo al tiempo que elevaba las caderas del diván para permitir el acceso de los dos dedos en su esfínter.

Hermes no se contuvo: de una embestida, clavó los dedos hasta los nudillos. A Apolo le gustaba así, duro, sin demoras, sin contemplaciones. Pobres de los tontos que se dejaban engañar por su apariencia demasiado perfecta, por sus facciones delicadas y su voz de miel. Hermes sabía bien cuánto empuje contenía ese cuerpo esbelto de nácar y luz de sol, cuánta lascivia ocultaban esos labios de coral y esos ojos de mar en calma.

El dios de las artes se balanceó en los talones, follándose en los dedos que lo penetraban y en la boca que seguía bebiendo de su verga.

—Demonios —jadeó, su pecho elevándose y descendiendo vertiginoso —. No puedo… te quiero… te quiero adentro ¡ahora!... Fóllame, Hermes. Quiero tu polla… dentro de mí… ¡Hermes!

El nombre fue una súplica y una orden.

Hermes se echó atrás, relamiéndose las comisuras de la boca. Apartando su mano, palmeó rudamente una de las blancas nalgas. El otro no necesitó más indicación para incorporarse a medias y darse vuelta, empinando el trasero en el aire, con las piernas bien abiertas.

Hermes contempló los muslos temblorosos, la espalda arqueada, los cabellos negros ya sin adornos, la verga mojada que colgaba entre las piernas, el agujero fruncido que se contraía y dilataba en un reclamo…

La voz de Apolo resonó en la estancia como un canto desgarrado cuando las manos de Hermes abrieron sus nalgas y su lengua invadió su estrecho túnel, como una serpiente hambrienta.

—Así —jadeó, en éxtasis —. Tú sabes… solo tú sabes…

Hermes podría haber disfrutado esa media confesión si no hubiese estado tan centrado en follar su trasero con su lengua. Con un impulso, liberó una oleada de poder mientras su lengua se movía dentro del cuerpo de Apolo.

Más gemidos reverberaron en la alcoba. Apolo se arqueó y su verga se agitó mientras el semen brotaba en blancos disparos, manchando el terciopelo bajo él.

Hermes se apartó al fin, solo para ubicarse justo detrás de su medio hermano, sin soltar sus caderas. Presionó la punta de su verga en el agujero todavía palpitante y empezó a empujar.

Apolo seguía temblando por el orgasmo y la presión estirando sus entrañas le arrancó leves gimoteos.

Hermes siguió empujando hasta que estuvo todo dentro de él. Solo entonces se detuvo para disfrutar la presión en su falo. El esfínter del otro macho palpitaba, succionando su carne de forma casi dolorosa. Se inclinó adelante, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Apolo y enredó una mano en la abundante melena oscura, retorciéndola en torno a su muñeca como si fueran riendas. Entonces movió las caderas. Solo las caderas. Adentro y afuera. Cortas embestidas que apuñalaban las entrañas de su amante.

El cuerpo de Apolo comenzaba a reaccionar nuevamente. Su mente se despejaba y la excitación volvía, llenando su verga. Agarrándose del brazo del diván, obligó a los músculos de su esfínter a contraerse, arrancando un aullido de placer del otro dios. Una sonrisa lujuriosa curvó su boca al tiempo que volteaba la cabeza sobre un hombro para ver el rostro de Hermes muy cerca.

Se besaron, jadeando, gimiendo, marcando el ritmo salvaje de las embestidas. Hermes arremetía y Apolo lo apretaba en su interior –un juego, una lucha… como cuando entrenaban en la palestra y terminaban follando como animales.

—Lléname —ordenó Apolo contra los labios de su medio hermano —. Córrete dentro de mí. Lléname como si pudiera preñarme.

—Un día… —gruñó Hermes antes de besarlo con fiereza —, de verdad voy a preñarte.

—¿De ti? —rio el otro, abriendo más las piernas para recibir mejor las violentas embestidas —. Con gusto. Quiero… tu leche dentro… dentro de mí… ¡ah sí!... siempre… ¡Sí, sí! ¡Hermes!

El semen de Hermes se derramó en su interior, bañando sus entrañas, deslizándose por sus muslos mientras el otro seguía moviéndose dentro de él. La verga de Apolo se agitó una, dos veces y derramó un poco más de fluidos, con menos ímpetu, más claro.

Todavía enterrado en el cuerpo de Apolo, Hermes se las arregló para derrumbarse en el diván mientras mantenía a su amante preso entre sus brazos.

Hermes se desperezó, estirándose ligeramente para dar más espacio a los besos que exploraban su rostro, su cuello, su torso. Su verga reaccionó con interés, elevándose entre sus muslos y una risa suave flotó por encima de él antes de que los besos regresaran a por su boca. Respondió con avidez, deslizando una mano por un cuello elegante, una espalda tersa y un trasero firme. Abrió los ojos y enfrentó la mirada luminosa de Apolo.

Una sonrisa curvaba la boca del Señor de Licia.

—Quiero follarte así —declaró Apolo sin pudor —. Quiero verte a la cara mientras te follo despacio y me corro dentro de ti.

Hermes se obligó a tragar en seco para aclarar su mente de la niebla de lujuria que lo aturdió. Un dedo reptando entre sus nalgas terminó de despabilarlo.

—Creo que ya empezaste —gruñó mostrando los dientes; pero separó los muslos para que el dedo entrara en él.

—Despertaste antes. Iba a despertarte con mi polla en tu culo.

—Eso… me habría gustado —admitió Hermes, rodando los ojos cuando Apolo empezó a mover el dedo en su interior, acariciando delicadamente la protuberancia de nervios que desató descargas de placer.

—Lo sé, precioso —sonrió el otro contra su cuello —. Te eché de menos.

Esas palabras volvieron a Hermes a la realidad. Sin dejar de moverse en los dos dedos que ahora lo exploraban y dilataban, fijó la mirada en su compañero para preguntar:

—¿Por qué lo harías?

Apolo observaba hipnotizado el balanceo de la verga de Hermes y tardó unos segundos en comprender que le preguntara algo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, observándolo con ojos vidriados de deseo.

—¿Por qué me echarías de menos? Tienes todo lo que quieres en Licia, ¿no?

—Estoy aquí —respondió Apolo sin titubear.

—Lo sé… —Un gemido cortó la frase —. Y no… no entiendo… ¿No amas a tu… mortal?

Apolo no contestó, sumando otro dedo a la preparación de su trasero mientras comenzaba a masturbarse enérgicamente, extendiendo el presemen a lo largo de su verga.

Hermes olvidó que había preguntado algo. Su cuerpo se convirtió en una madeja de nervios. Apenas protestó cuando Apolo retiró la mano y tomándolo por debajo de los muslos, lo elevó del diván para penetrarlo de una sola estocada.

_A la mierda lo de follarlo despacio._

Hermes rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Apolo y se impulsó en la verga en su interior, gimiendo con cada embestida.

—No puedo tener esto… con él.

La voz ronca de Apolo acarició el costado de su cuello. Hermes se obligó a escucharlo.

—¿Qué…?

—La forma en que tú… Cómo me follas… Cómo me llenas… cómo te lleno… Jacinto no puede darme esto… Tú… me sacias, Hermes.

Hermes cerró los ojos. Por hoy, podía vivir con eso. Se negó a admitir que no fuera suficiente. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo con que Apolo lo llevaba al éxtasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siente que debo explicar algo sobre este universo, para que lo entiendan mejor.
> 
> Aunque profundamente inspirada por mi amor por la mitología griega, esta historia es de ciencia ficción y contiene razas semihumanas con características animales. La mayor parte de la historia se desarrolla en Licia, un territorio bajo la protección de Apolo y cuya estructura socioeconómica se basa en la estructura de una manada de lobos.
> 
> Apolo es el señor de la guerra de Licia, mientras que Hermes es de Las Cícladas.
> 
> Otro detalle: numerosas representaciones de Apolo lo describen rubio. Elegí darle cabello negro y ojos azules porque se ajusta a las necesidades de mi historia ya que un licano con esas mismas características se llamará 'Lobo Medianoche ' y tendrá connotaciones especiales. Duncan, el protagonista de 'Hijos de Gaia', es un Lobo Medianoche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinopsis: después de las aventuras de Duncan y Luciano, cuando Apolo finalmente es liberado de la prisión en que Artemisa le mantuvo durante quinientos años, Hermes y Apolo se reencuentran.
> 
> Esta escena ocurre después de la historia principal. Para que entienda mejor: a lo largo de la historia, los protagonistas descubren que Artemisa había apresado a Apolo y había asumido su identidad, implantando nuevas leyes, entre ellas la prohibición de las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo.

Apolo suspiró, dejando caer los hombros. El peso de la traición de Artemisa cayó al fin sobre él, como si el techo se derrumbara sobre su cerviz. Inclinó la cabeza, escondiéndola entre las manos y ahogó un sollozo.

Ella lo merecía, ¡merecía el castigo! Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que la mitad de su alma había sido arrancada.

Sintió la presencia tras él y su espalda se tensó. Si uno de ellos venía a suplicar compasión para Artemisa, iba a enloquecer, iba a desatar toda la rabia de una supernova sobre ellos y sobre el mundo que él mismo salvara.

Dejó caer las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo al tiempo que giraba en el lugar.

Las palabras que preparaba se marchitaron en sus labios.

Hermes permanecía en el umbral de la recámara. Llevaba el cabello tan corto que Apolo frunció el ceño, dolido por la pérdida de los gloriosos rizos de fuego.

—Hermes…

No pudo añadir más. El otro dios desapareció de donde se hallaba y apareció ante él en un parpadeo –¡esas malditas sandalias!

Apolo se petrificó cuando las manos de Hermes atraparon su rostro, sosteniéndolo casi con rudeza. Durante un segundo, no supo qué hacer… y entonces, los pulgares de Hermes acariciaron sus pómulos, las comisuras de su boca, su labio inferior.

Abrió la boca para acoger su beso hambriento. Quinientos años. Habían transcurrido quinientos años desde la última vez que lo besara y para un dios, eso no parecía mucho; pero en ese momento, a Apolo se le antojó demasiado tiempo sin sentir los besos de este macho.

Se aferró con ambas manos a las caderas de Hermes, clavándole las uñas en los riñones, atrayéndole a su cuerpo. Era el primer contacto que tenía después de cinco centurias prisionero en un cristal de roca y su piel se erizó, desatando estremecimientos que casi aflojaron sus rodillas.

Hermes, Hermes, Hermes… el nombre del otro dios se repitió en su mente, en su pecho como un cántico. Tanto, tanto tiempo… demasiado tiempo.

Sus dedos ascendieron ansiosos por la espalda del otro, trazando surcos a través de la tela de la camisa oscura. Le había sorprendido el cambio de la moda al ver a Hisui y Duncan por primera vez; pero ahora parecía natural que la seda oscura cubriera el cuerpo atlético de Hermes. Disfrutó el leve rasgueo de sus uñas en el tejido antes de crispar las manos para tirar de la prenda.

Hermes emitió un mugido gutural cuando las manos siempre cálidas de Apolo deslizaron la camisa por su espalda y un momento después, las yemas de los dedos rozaron su piel desnuda, buscando bajo la cinturilla del pantalón ceñido. Sin pensar, Hermes envolvió la cintura de Apolo con un brazo, tirando hacia arriba de la bata de terciopelo dorado y rojo que era la única vestimenta del dios del sol.

Un gemido escapó de los labios del hijo de Leto cuando sus muslos desnudos rozaron el cuero que revestía las piernas de su medio hermano. El contacto envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Cualquier roce era demasiado después de quinientos años en aislamiento; pero Apolo se obligó a permanecer inmóvil, conteniendo las ganas de morder, de gritar, de devorar cada sensación.

Hermes percibió cómo se tensaba el poderoso cuerpo entre sus brazos y las palabras pronunciadas por Dionisio regresaron a él como un balde de agua helada. Estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Estaba ignorando todo lo que Apolo sufriera. Estaba poniendo sus deseos –su desesperación –por encima de aquel que amaba.

Reticente, Hermes dio un paso atrás, aflojando el agarre en las caderas del otro dios, liberando la boca que jadeó sin aliento. Sus ojos dorados encontraron los color cobalto de su medio hermano y leyó la sorpresa en ellos. Recordó la puñalada de añoranza, de dolor que ver al Omega Lykegenes le produjo. Recordó cómo fue en ese momento que supo que algo –todo –estaba mal. Por puro instinto, se inclinó de nuevo adelante y presionó su boca contra los labios entreabiertos de Apolo.

Apolo recordó en ese momento que no precisaba respirar para vivir. Se abalanzó sobre la boca de Hermes, atrapando la lengua entre sus dientes, succionando el labio inferior, gimiendo ansioso e invitador mientras se pegaba al cuerpo del otro.

Las manos de Hermes volvieron a aferrarse a la tela que envolvía al otro; pero en esta ocasión, tiró en tanto su autocontrol se evaporaba en el calor del dios del sol, quien gimió agradecido cuando la bata se desgarró entre los dedos de Hermes. Las caricias impacientes encontraron al fin su cuerpo desnudo, dibujando espirales y surcos en su vientre y sus muslos.

El sexo de Apolo estaba duro y anhelante, erguido bajo el triángulo perfecto de su pelvis y Hermes cayó de hinojos para adorarlo con su boca. Lamió la gruesa asta, desde la base a la punta, demorándose en el orificio, alternando lametones largos y cortos.

Un gemido ronco raspó la garganta de Apolo. Tuvo que apoyar una mano en la cabeza de Hermes para sostenerse –sus dedos se enredaron en los rizos cortos, tirando hasta causar dolor. Con la otra mano, agarró su verga, manteniéndola en posición para que Hermes continuara lamiendo la cabeza enrojecida de la cual comenzaba a gotear el fluido preseminal.

Hermes saboreó el líquido, tragando despacio. Imaginó cómo ahora descendería entre los muslos, chuparía los testículos tersos y se desviaría hasta encontrar el pequeño hoyo que esperaba por su lengua. No había olvidado cuánto enloquecía a Apolo la forma en que él devoraba su culo. Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado: se había negado a hacer lo mismo a ninguno de sus amantes posteriores, temiendo romper las memorias que seguían hiriendo y adormeciendo su alma.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner en práctica sus fantasías, un tirón en sus cortos cabellos le obligó a arquear el cuello hacia atrás, liberando el sexo de sus labios. Su mirada encontró la de Apolo, en silencio.

El señor de Licia se dejó hacer de rodillas despacio. Lamió los labios de Hermes, sintiendo su propio sabor en la lengua que fue a su encuentro.

—Fóllame.

La ronca súplica calentó sus labios entreabiertos. Hermes gruñó apretando los dientes. Hubiese querido hacerlo despacio, darle tiempo para olvidar… pero su sangre se reveló ante la petición.

—Fóllame como tú sabes hacerlo —insistió Apolo descendiendo con los labios entreabiertos por el cuello de su medio hermano.

Los largos y delgados dedos del dios de las artes desabotonaron la camisa, descubriendo poco a poco el torso de Hermes. Las puntas de los dedos rozaron los pezones, tentándolos.

Hermes apresó las muñecas de Apolo con sus manos antes de besarlo con brusquedad. Cayeron juntos.

Apolo se acomodó sobre la bata que vistiera antes –ahora un remolino de rojos y dorados sobre el suelo. Hermes se sostuvo sobre una cadera a su lado, sin dejar de besarle mientras una de sus manos descendía por el torso pálido, deteniéndose un instante para trazar el ombligo y luego continuar rodeando la base del sexo. Apolo se elevó sobre los talones, separando los muslos y dos dedos presionaron su esfínter. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, maldiciendo.

Hermes entrecerró los ojos. Contempló cómo el cuerpo del otro se arqueaba, cómo su boca se entreabría para dejar escapar melodiosos maullidos. La presión en torno a sus dedos hizo palpitar su verga dolorosamente. Ni siquiera recordaba que seguía vestido y con un siseo impaciente, invocó la concentración que le restaba para evaporar sus ropas humanas.

Apolo no se percató de la desnudez de su compañero, absorto en la suave invasión que dilataba sus entrañas, abriendo paso para más. Solo cuando Hermes se inclinó sobre él y lo besó voluptuosamente, Apolo sintió el roce de la verga húmeda y caliente contra su costado.

Hermes se apartó de los labios hinchados por los besos de su medio hermano y se movió para ubicarse entre las piernas abiertas. Retirando los dedos del interior de Apolo, pasó una mano bajo uno de sus muslos y lo elevó, presionando contra el torso del otro, obligándole a doblarse para ofrecerle una vista completa de su agujero enrojecido y palpitante. Sin necesidad de guiarla, su verga se presionó rígida contra la pequeña boca y empujó. Se mantuvo mirando, viendo cómo su falo era devorado un poco más con cada nueva embestida.

Apolo gimió con voz rasposa cuando la verga de Hermes se enfundó del todo en él. Se sentía tan lleno. Después de tanto tiempo vacío, era demasiado sentir los latidos del miembro duro en su interior, llenando y estirando sus entrañas. Su propia verga se agitaba sobre su vientre, goteando impaciente, estremeciéndose cuando Hermes se movió y la presión contra su próstata desató un corrientazo de éxtasis. El dolor y el placer se entretejieron en una espiral exquisita.

Hermes retrocedió solo para embestir con más fuerza, clavándose hasta la raíz de regreso, gimiendo cuando sus muslos golpearon contra las nalgas de Apolo. Volvió a hacerlo todo de nuevo… y de nuevo… hasta que el sonido de carne contra carne y los balbuceos incoherentes de Apolo llenaron el aire de la estancia.

No tomó mucho para que el cuerpo del dios del sol se estremeciera mientras el semen estallaba en generosos chorros sobre su abdomen y su pecho. Hermes deslizó una mano por la tersa piel –brillante de transpiración – y en las puntas de sus dedos recogió algo del lechoso líquido para llevárselo a los labios. Entornó los ojos cuando chupó sus dedos, saboreando la semilla de su amante. El sabor en su lengua desató una oleada de placer que arreció las embestidas en el cuerpo ahora casi desvanecido bajo él. Dos, tres estocadas… y su orgasmo explotó, llenando las entrañas de Apolo en un manantial cálido.

Apolo se removió, girando en los brazos que rodeaban su cintura y se acomodó sobre el otro costado del cuerpo para quedar frente al hombre frente a él. A través de las pestañas, observó el rostro relajado de Hermes y alzó una mano para trazar las cejas oscuras, los párpados bajos ligeramente rosados, la nariz algo respingada, los labios generosos… Sus dedos ascendieron a los rizos casi anaranjados y enredó el índice en un bucle, nostálgico. Abrió la boca para preguntarle por qué cortara su preciosa melena, pero las palabras fueron detenidas cuando Hermes se inclinó adelante y sin abrir los ojos, le besó con apasionada ternura.

Durante unos minutos interminables, ambos dioses se aferraron uno al otro, devorándose mutuamente.

De repente, un aguijonazo de ira perforó la niebla de deseo.

Echando la cabeza atrás, Apolo rehuyó los labios hambrientos.

—No lo notaste — rugió en voz baja, enfrentando los ojos dorados con los suyos como diamantes azules.

Hermes permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo cual si pudiera grabarlo en su piel con el fuego de su mirada y Apolo sintió desfallecer su cólera, recordando esa necesidad de tantos años atrás.

—¿Cómo pudiste no saber que no era yo? —reclamó de nuevo —. Tú… ¡precisamente tú!

—No estuve aquí —fue todo lo que Hermes respondió, bajando al fin los párpados.

Las manos del señor de las Cícladas resbalaron lejos del cuerpo de Apolo, casi con dolor.

—¿No… estuviste?

—No volví de Asfódelos —explicó Hermes, alejándose de él y poniéndose en pie —. Debí hacerlo… debí estar a tu lado cuando… cuando él murió; pero yo… yo no podía.

Apolo pestañeó, aturdido, tendido sobre un costado del cuerpo. Finalmente, se puso en pie despacio. Su cuerpo no se había recuperado después de las cinco centurias de cautiverio y el recuerdo del sexo desató una oleada de deliciosos dolores en su parte baja. Con un esfuerzo, se obligó a ignorar el deseo que las sensaciones despertaron.

—Yo te quería aquí —dijo al fin, con esfuerzo, las palabras quemando su garganta —. Te quería conmigo.

—Estabas llorando por él, por tu amante… tu amado —. Giró frente a él con ojos relampagueantes —. No podías exigirme que soportara eso. No podías…

—Yo lo habría hecho por ti.

—Tú no me amabas.

La réplica de Apolo quedó sin decir. Las palabras de Hermes cargaban tanta certeza y tanto dolor que el dios del sol tuvo el impulso de ir a él, tomarlo en brazos como cuando era un niño y cantar para él hasta que volviera a reír. Apretó los puños a los lados del cuerpo, conteniéndose.

—Siempre te amé.

Hermes lo contempló con expresión resignada. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por los cortos rizos rojos.

—No como yo quería. Lo amabas a él. Como yo quería ser amado por ti, era como tú amabas a Jacinto.

—¡Jacinto era mortal! —exclamó Apolo, con lógica impaciente.

—¿Y? —frunció el ceño el otro.

—¡Iba a morir! Él iba a morir en unos años, en un chasqueo de dedos. Tú y yo teníamos toda la eternidad. Podía volver a ti siempre, hasta el fin del universo… y tú podrías venir a mí siempre. El tiempo no importaba para nosotros; pero sí para él. Él había aceptado mi amor incluso si sabía que no era exclusivo y que duraría… nada para mí. Merecía mi amor. Pero tú… tú eras mío. Para siempre.

Hermes pestañeó varias veces, aturdido, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Había huido de Apolo durante siglos. Había ignorado la náusea que le avisaba de que algo iba mal con su medio hermano y compañero. Se había convencido de que Apolo amaba tanto a Jacinto que había renunciado a cualquier otro amor. Había aceptado que nunca tendría…

—Tú no… nunca me dijiste… Tú no…

Se mordió el labio inferior: bonito dios de la elocuencia estaba hecho. Con un suspiro de derrota, elevó la mirada y encontró la expresión desolada de Apolo.

—Volví a ti —declaró el Señor de la Guerra de Licia, en un susurro —. Cada vez… yo volví a ti. Siempre volví a ti. Solo a ti. En todos esos años… solo tú fuiste constante en mi vida… porque tú… tú eras mi hogar, Logios.

Hermes sintió cómo se le aflojaban las rodillas, cómo todo su cuerpo se tornaba una masa gelatinosa y débil que apenas contenía su alma. No pensó que fuera así. Siempre soñó que, si un día Apolo admitía quererle un poco más que al resto de sus hermanos, el poder estallaría en su interior y él se sentiría como una supernova. Pero en cambio, se sentía débil, cansado, cual si al fin pudiera dejar caer cada escudo, cada máscara.

Apolo atravesó corriendo la distancia que le separaba de Hermes, quien se derrumbaba lentamente de rodillas. Sin vacilar, se arrodilló ante él y tomó su rostro entre las manos. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas bronceadas del dios de los ladrones y comerciantes, y Apolo las enjugó con sus pulgares antes de inclinarse y beberlas en sus labios entreabiertos.

—He vuelto a ti —susurró Apolo cubriendo el rostro de su medio hermano con suaves besos —. He vuelto a ti, Logios.

Hermes pareció reaccionar al fin y aferrándose a los cabellos como tinta de su amante, lo besó con fiereza.

—Para siempre —prometió luego de unos segundos, jadeante.

—Para siempre —mediosonrió Apolo.


End file.
